I'll Protect You Forever, Kagome
by FavouriteKitten
Summary: After Inuyasha pledges his love to Kikyo, Kagome takes comfort in Miroku's arms. This is a bashingfree zone where every character ends up happily paired up with someone. Except Shippo!
1. Kagome, Miroku and One Blanket

Hello and welcome to my first fanfic posting! Well my first since, back in the day (10 years ago) I used to write Star Trek (!) ones.

I am using fan fiction to exercise my creative muscle, since my day job has ingrained Business English into my brain and I need to practise not having stories coming out reading like business letters! I do write professionally part time so it goes without saying that I warmly welcome constructive criticism. The more critical the better, but please remember the operative word-_constructive!_

Please enjoy my story. This one is a short little thing I wrote as an experiment to see what would happen if there were no love triangles and everybody, even Kikyo, got to end up with somebody. The main pairing is Kagome and Miroku. I don't hate any of the characters so you won't find any bashing here I'm afraid! This will probably span two chapters, but once I get writing I can't stop, so you never know!

Nobody will be getting up to any funny business in this story! There will be some rather sappy kissing but that's as far as it goes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this story. I don't make any profit whatsoever from this story or the characters appearing therein.**

Kagome turned over in her futon, to face the window. The events of recent days played over and over in her head, refusing to let her go to sleep. As she stared at the glint of the moonlight shining through the window, the questions raced through her mind.

Where were Inuyasha and Kikyo right now? What was he saying to her? Were they perhaps…kissing? She knew she had given her blessing. She knew it was the right thing-they belonged together, really. After the way their love was tragically cut short, who was she to stand in the way of them giving it another go? But _knowing_ these things didn't make the loss sting any less. Plus her self esteem had taken a beating: she couldn't help but think that Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo because Kikyo was more pure, kinder, more beautiful, more perfect. And naively, Kagome thought that when she "selflessly" told Inuyasha to be with Kikyo, he would see how pure and kind _she_ was, and pledge his love to her. It hadn't quite worked that way.

Kagome sighed and watched as her breath floated out in a cloud, in the icy winter air. She exhaled again, just to see the sparkle of moonlight on her breath.

Then her thoughts turned to Miroku, and what he might be thinking right now. After all, he'd received some similarly unpleasant news involving Sango recently. She turned her gaze to where he sat, sleeping upright as usual, propped up against the wall.

Kagome was desperate for someone to talk to. She could wake Miroku, he never minded things like that. Not like Inuyasha, who hurled derisive epithets at anyone who dared to disturb him. Now, what excuse could she use…? Crawling on her hands and knees, she padded feline-like over to Miroku, dragging a blanket along the floor behind her. She tapped him lightly on his arm, he responded by opening one eye lazily.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered with a warm smile.

"I brought you a blanket to keep warm"

"You keep it. I'm sure you need it more than I do."

"It's the dead of winter" Kagome persisted. "You should keep warm, or you'll catch a cold."

"I can assure you I will not."

Kagome gritted her teeth, frustration building. How was she supposed to start a conversation, if he kept rejecting her conversation-starter?

"You have to look after yourself," she scolded. "You're only human, just like everybody else."

"I may be human, dear Kagome, but I cannot be put into the same category of ordinary humans like everyone else."

"Ugh," said Kagome, her voice and temper beginning to rise. "It's annoying when Inuyasha says things like that, and it's twice as annoying when you do."

Miroku chuckled in slight amusement "Whyever should I be twice as annoying as he?"

Kagome clenched her fists. "Because he has an excuse, with the whole half demon thing, but what do _you_ have against being human? What is so wrong with being human? If you guys hate being human so much, do you hate me because I'm human? Because I'm weak?"

Miroku sensed the deeper meaning behind her words. He reached out and stroked her hair. Kagome was momentarily taken aback at his hand being so far north of where it usually tried to stroke.

"He didn't hate you", he whispered. "In another time, under different circumstances, I'm sure you two would have had a very happy life together." He drew his arms closer to his body. "You know," he said with a friendly smile, sensing this would make her happy. "It is quite chilly tonight, now that you mention it. Maybe I could use that blanket after all."

As Kagome placed the blanket over his shoulders, she noticed that he suddenly tensed at her touch. He turned his head away and avoided her gaze as he said almost inaudibly: "I like how you are. I don't think you're weak."

Kagome blushed despite herself. Miroku noticed, and laughed. "It's true," he insisted. "I admire your 'never say die' attitude. You never run away. You always stay determined. You may not be the most powerful one among us, but you are always ready to stand up for your friends. And I like…how sometimes you need to be protected."

"I always thought I was a burden!"

"Impossible!" He took a sharp breath, as if preparing himself for something. "Say, Kagome, would you like to share this blanket with me? There's no reason why we can't both be warm?"

If she had been wearing her skirt, Kagome would have declined. There was no way she would willingly put herself in the line of fire of _those _hands. But as she was wearing flannel pyjamas at that moment that covered almost every inch of her body, she reckoned it might just be safe. Besides, he seemed to be in too solemn a mood right now to try any funny business. When she looked up, she saw that Miroku was squeezing his eyes shut, obviously preparing for a slap. Kagome held her hand to her mouth to cover a smile. When she climbed into his lap, there was a look of genuine surprise on his face.

As Kagome settled into Miroku's lap, he wrapped his arms protectively around her. His long sleeves covered her slight frame, offering that much extra protection against the cold night air. She could feel his warm breath in her hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, Miroku spoke quietly. "Sometimes I was jealous of Inuyasha."

"What?"

"It's nice to have a woman who needs you sometimes. He got to protect you. I wanted someone to need me, like you needed him."

Kagome wondered if he was trying to turn the conversation to his recent problem with Sango. "Umm, Miroku," she ventured. "Are you upset about Sango?"

"Not in the least bit," he sighed, turning his gaze to the window. "It's fate that we crossed paths to the young man to whom she was betrothed as a child. And I think that it's noble that she wishes to honour her father's memory by keeping that promise which he made to that young man's family."

"I don't think she loves him."

"That only makes it all the more noble."

"But she is going to marry him! Don't you feel sad?"

"Naturally. But me feelings aren't going to influence events, so holding on to them is only going to hurt myself. It's best in these situation to let go and let things happen as they may."

Kagome looked up in surprise. "Do you really think like that?"

"Of course I do! It's part of my faith. Do you think that I just decided to dress up as a monk one day for fun?"

Kagome didn't want to say out loud that sometimes, yes, she did wonder that very thing.

Miroku sighed. "I really wanted her to need me, and she didn't."

Kagome closed her eyes. For the first time since five days ago when she uttered those fateful words "You belong with Kikyo" she was falling asleep.

"Would you like to go back to your bed and lie down?" Miroku whispered.

Kagome shook her head. "I want to stay here with you. Don't let go of me. Right now…I think I need you. Is that okay?"

She twisted around in his arms until she faced him, her brown eyes searching his, almost pleading for a favourable response. Tentatively, Miroku bent his head forward slightly and when this wasn't met with a slap, he moved forward a little more, then a little more. She…wasn't pulling away! She wasn't slapping him or calling him names or anything! In fact, she seemed to melt towards him, with her eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable.

Their lips met in a lingering kiss.

As Miroku looked into Kagome's eyes, he could only think to say one thing. "I'll protect you forever," he promised. Then he saw the tear running down Kagome's cheek.

"Oh, Kagome," he joked "Surely my kisses are not that bad!"

"This isn't right," she sobbed. "This isn't right."

**Stay tuned for chapter 2, coming soon!**


	2. Sango's Happy Occasion

**Because I just wouldn't be me if I didn't have to go back and do it over, here is the corrected version! In case anyone didn't notice, I changed two whole periods to question marks! And thanks to my reviewer who pointed out one of my word problems! I hate leaving mistakes on my page. **

With this chapter, this story is for all intents and purposes, done. I wanted to do a chapter for each couple, so the next one should by rights have Inuyasha and Kikyo in it. But I can't seem to think of how it should go, so it may never see the light of day. Or it might, I don't know.

Disclaimer: I didn't own Inuyasha during the last chapter, and I still don't own him for this one. Or all related characters. And I'm still not profiting from the story.

"What's not right about it, Kagome?" Miroku asked. "You're not still worried about what Inuyasha will think, are you?" He clenched his fists as he said the last part.

"It's not him," she said, wiping away tears. "It's Sango. She's my best friend, and she'd be so hurt if she saw what we just did. I know she's engaged to another man now but I don't think she loves him. If she still likes you, well, she might not ever forgive me."

Miroku looked thoughtful. "That is troubling. The last thing I would want to do is hurt anyone."

"Ssh," said Kagome. "I hear someone!"

Miroku strained to hear what Kagome heard. There were in fact voices outside. Two voices, male and female. Because fate chooses to work in ways nobody can hope to understand, Sango and her new fiancé had chosen that very moment to arrive back.

"You're kidding me," they heard Sango exclaim. "Your first kill was a fish demon? _My _first kill was a fish demon. I can't believe how much we have in common!" Sango giggled. Giggled? Kagome had heard girls in her school giggle like that, but not Sango.

"I have to admit," came a man's voice. "When my family told me a wife had been arranged for me, I wasn't happy at all, but now that I've met you I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I didn't even know there was another village of Demon Slayers," Sango bubbled excitedly. "I can't believe I get to be part of a village again. I get to belong somewhere again. I get to have a family life again. I am going to work very hard to make your parents happy that they chose me."

The shadows of their two heads passed by the window, adding a visual to the conversation upon which Miroku and Kagome were eavesdropping. Sango's fiancé (Kagome had forgotten to ask his name) put his hands over Sango's shoulders and drew her closer for a kiss. Illuminated by the moonlight, Sango tilted her head upwards ever so slightly until her lips met his. Kagome and Miroku held their breath as they watched, transfixed, as the two figures embraced in a lingering kiss.

Miroku closed his eyes, and lowered his head. Kagome could tell he was pained by seeing this, no matter what platitudes he may spout about "letting things happen as they may". She searched for his hand under the blankets and, finding it, gripped it tightly.

Outside, Sango stroked her fiancé's cheek. "Until tomorrow," she whispered.

Her footsteps approached the room. Miroku and Kagome only realised this until it was too late, having been so absorbed in the scene unfolding outside. They froze.

"Oh no, no, no!" whispered Kagome. "This is terrible!"

Sango entered the room, with a smile still on her face. This quickly melted into an expression of horror when her eyes happened upon the place where Miroku sat.

Sango gasped. "Miroku!" she spluttered.

"Oh, Sango," pleaded Kagome.

"Were you like this the whole time?" said Sango. Miroku nodded, his eyes wide in an expression of terror.

Sango sank to her knees. "I am so, _so _sorry!" she said, wringing her hands. "Please forgive me?"

"Huh?" was all Miroku could muster.

"I came back so late because I thought you'd be asleep. I didn't want you to have to see any of that. I never should have let him walk me back here!"

"Sango," interrupted Miroku sharply. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I really think I've found my other half."

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Oh, thank goodness," Sango exhaled. "Oh, hi Kagome," she added, noticing Kagome's head poking out from under the blanket. She smirked. "So what are you two doing under there? Are you guys…"

"No! Yes! Sort of."

"Makes sense. You're single, he's single. Just promise me you won't let him get away with anything okay, Kagome? Miroku, I'll snap your neck if you hurt her."

"Hold on," said Kagome. "You're not even a little mad?"

Sango shrugged. "Why? I mean sure, I found Miroku _really _attractive." Miroku coughed and looked at the floor in embarrassment. "But that doesn't mean I had any claim on him! We weren't even a couple. So how can I be mad?"

"You would tell me though, Sango, if you had a problem with it? You know I value your friendship too much to destroy it over a man."

"Of course I'd tell you. " Sango yawned. "I'm really tired now, guys. I had a really long day. I had to meet every single member of my new village." She gave a little squeal at the end. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

When Sango had gone, Kagome exhaled a sigh of relief. This was followed by a muffled yelp as she felt Miroku's gloved hand brush against her thigh.

"So sorry," he said. "Believe it or not, I was actually looking for your hand."

Kagome flinched. She didn't want to hold _that_ hand. She didn't want to say it to him, but she was a little afraid of it. Not afraid of being sucked up…but how it might feel. She was afraid that it might feel like, well, a hand with a big hole in the middle. And that idea, she found rather creepy.

"Um, Miroku," she began but it was too late. He had found her hand, and immediately placed his own over it. To Kagome's surprise, it felt normal. She couldn't feel a hole in it at all. She interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed.

"What is it, Kagome?" queried Miroku.

"Oh nothing. I was going to say…that the beads on your arm are cold. But they moved now. I don't feel them anymore."

Kagome sighed. A silence fell upon the two, it seemed to last an eternity. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break it, but each for different reasons. Finally Miroku could stand it no longer.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just wondering something."

"Er, care to illuminate me as to what?"

Kagome looked at the ground. "Is it because I'm the only available girl here?" she asked quietly. "This sudden interest in me, I mean. If there was a prettier girl here, would we even be having this conversation? You never showed any interest whatsoever in me before."

"What are you saying, Kagome? Don't you remember the very first time we met?"

"When you stole my bicycle and my Jewel and tried to kill Inuyasha?"

"Er, yes, that time. Anyway, all that aside, don't you remember what I said to you?"

"How you wanted me to bear your children?"

"_Besides_ that! Goodness, don't you have any _good _memories of me? How I thought you were one of the prettiest girls I had seen in a long time. Of course when I said that, Inuyasha made that face at me. You know, the one where his eyes get all big and you can see all his teeth? Well, that sure scared me off saying anything like that ever again. He was really possessive of you. And since I rather like being alive, I decided not to mess with that whole situation. It was difficult, believe me. You are a very pretty girl."

Kagome blushed.

"Anyway," continued Miroku. "That's in the past. But I know one thing. I won't make the same mistake Inuyasha did."

"What mistake?"

"Letting you go. Putting any other girl in the world before you." He buried his face in her hair. "As long as I live Kagome, I will never hurt you that way. I will never do anything to take away that beautiful smile of yours. And I will never allow anything or anyone else to take it away, either."


	3. Inuyasha and Kikyo

_I actually...updated this? This chapter was a long time coming, I only finally managed to type it up. This time it's Kikyo's turn. I really like Kikyo, she's dead and she has to watch Inuyasha continue with his life while her's is stopped. It's really sad. So in this chapter, I gave her a happy ending. She deserves one._

Kagome listened to Miroku's heartbeat as she sat with his warm arms tightly wrapped around her. His breathing was soft and even, and very comforting. Neither of them entirely knew what to say, but words hardly seemed necessary as they sat together as if one. Kagome never understood how exactly Miroku managed to sleep while sitting up night after night, but found herself dozing off in this position nonetheless.

Then, without warning, Miroku pulled his right hand away from her and tucked it underneath his opposite arm. Kagome opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that he was wincing slightly.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "It's just my Wind Tunnel-sometimes it hurts more than other times. Now seems to be one of those times."

"I didn't know that it hurt. Do you feel the pain often?"

"It's always there. Sometimes it just feels like a dull pull, sometimes it can be quite painful. But over the years I have managed to get used to it." He flashed his trademark friendly smile. "Nothing to worry about, really."

Rather disconcertingly, Kagome continued to stare at Miroku with concern sparkling in those big brown eyes of hers. He'd seen her stare that way at Inuyasha many a time, when the silver haired boy failed to devote himself to recuperating after an injury. That was Kagome for you. She had a huge heart and couldn't help but care about everyone, no matter what.

She took his gloved hand, hesitantly at first because it still made her a little nervous to touch it. It looked so benign, yet held such a formidable weapon underneath the purple fabric. Then, overcoming her fear, she clutched his hand to her chest and held both her hands over it. As she did so, she closed her eyes and took slow breaths, almost as if meditating.

Whether it was the warmth of her body, or her miko powers at work, Miroku ceased to feel pain in his hand. It was replaced instead by a warm, light almost even pleasant feeling. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled up at him, continuing to shelter his hand with hers.

It was a clear night, which meant that it was a crisp night, but also meant that the moon hung low in the sky, illuminating the world with an unusual brightness.

A small distance from the house where everyone else rested, two black silhouettes sat in contrast to the round moon. Both with long hair, one of them with pointed ears on top of it's head. The moonlight glinted off Inuyasha's silvery locks, making him appear to glow. Even Kikyo's hair took on a transcendent glow. They sat in silence, looking up at the stars through the winter-bare tree branches. They wanted to savour the moment, but feared it, knowing that it could be their last moment together. Romances between a half demon and a dead woman are often doomed.

Inuyasha was the one to break the silence. "It's cold out here," he said quietly. "Would you like to wear my Fire Rat Robe?"

Kikyo gave a sad laugh. "Thank you for the offer, but you know I feel neither heat nor cold in this body."

"Oh. Sorry."

"You realise you have made a foolish choice, in choosing me Inuyasha. I can never be more than an empty vessel. What happens when you want to start a family? I cannot provide that for you. I cannot even provide warmth and comfort for you." She reached out and took his hand in her cold fingers to prove her point. "You belong with that Kagome, and not me."

"Shut up!" barked Inuyasha. "I just won't accept that you would throw away this second chance like that."

"Don't you remember we had dreams? After you used the jewel to become human, we were going to start a family. Two girls and two boys. I cannot give that to you, as much as I wish I could. The only way would be if I had a real body. And the only way to breathe real life into this body is to-" She stopped herself abruptly. "Never mind."

"Is to what? Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Kikyo shook her head. "It's not possible, without taking something very precious from you."

"You don't mean Kagome?"

"So you admit that she is precious to you? No, I was referring to the Sacred Jewel. I could use it to return life to my body, and become a human again. But that would mean you would be unable to use it to become human. To save myself, I would have to steal your future happiness away from you and I couldn't do it."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. When he finally spoke it was to say: "I want you to have the jewel when this is all over."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I want you to have a living body. All you ever wanted was to start a family and live a normal life. I want you to have that. Don't think I haven't noticed how you surround yourself with children whatever village you go to. You love them, you want them. You always have."

"But all you ever wanted was to be human. If you and I have children, they will still have demon blood. They will live through the same treatment you did."

"No they won't. Because I will protect them. And we will both love them, just like my mother loved me. And we will stay strong and we won't die young so we will be around to protect them and love them. That's what I wanted when I was a boy, not to be alone. I'm not ashamed to be what I am. I've learned that now. I'm proud of my demon blood. I'm proud to be my father's son. And our children will be proud too."

"You really mean it, don't you?"

"I swear on my sword and my life I mean it."

Kikyo allowed herself to fall into his arms. The two held their embrace, against the backdrop of the moon and the shadowed branches of leafless trees.


End file.
